The Leviathan
Strategy For an easy-to-understand write-up of the basic strategy, see The Chamber of Destiny. The strategy below has additional details and hints that some may find useful. The mob will most likely require more than one visit to conquer. The initial visits will be used for farming. Should you fail at killing the mob you will have to farm once again. Required tasks (explained later) 1) Prevent AoEs 2) CURE poison (Dedicated Noxious Remedy or better) - everyone should bring a lot (100 per) or stay home. 3) Complete your objective in 15 minutes or die from AoE. 4) If attempting kill, then no deaths!! Trash mobs The trash mobs drop fish suits. They should be given to the parties that can do HUGE spike AoE damage for farming runs. The key here is repetitive spike damage. The suits are used to farm and later kill Leviathan. Make sure to kill the last trash mob by the entrance or feel the wrath of the tentacles. Trash mobs repop every 2 days therefore you can return to continue your adventure. Farming When setting up to farm your main objective is to acquire as many Volatile fluids as possible. Please don't buy the red vial LORE off the market as their are two different fluids and those from Halls of Fate DO NOT WORK here. To acquire fluids members must be "eaten" by Leviathan. The fish suits off of the trash must be worn by a party member to enter and kill mobs within his belly. The fluids are looted from the mobs. It is recommended the bare bones minimum fluid count to attempt a kill is 50. Yes - we know you uber folks don't need that many but then why are you reading this strategy? Once you have been in the encounter for 15 minutes OR once your suits are gone you die from AoE. Preventing AoEs If you do not continue to suit and send people into the stomach the mob will begin to AoE and you will wipe therefore you must keep someone "suited up" in the water waiting to be eaten at all times. Once the suits are gone take the wipe and come back to fight another day. NOTE!! AoEs are extra bad because an AoE can ruin armor at a rate of 10-20% per AoE. (hope you have repair bots!!) Killing the Leviathan Once again suits and fluids are required. Suits for this attempt are given to anyone that has huge spell crit as this boosts the damage done to the mob. Also give suits to 2 high melee dps. Kill the trash and gather the suits; once again last trash should be killed by the entrance or the rear corridor to prevent tentacle damage. You can get to the rear by staying out of the water and running around the right hand side. Please note the globe North of the mob. Suit your team up and send them in like before but alternate melee dps with mages ready to fire off fluid vials as quickly as possible. Suited melees keep the center area clear, mages/SK's burn fluids as quickly as possible. To maximize damage inflicted by fluids, make sure single target mitigation debuffs are kept up on Leviathan continually. Undebuffed fluids will do as little as 150k crit damage, while a fully debuffed dispatched Levi will take 340-520k from fluids, so make them count. Despite common misinformation, Levi does _not_reflect combat arts - only spells - which includes snares and taunts. Single target debuffs (Murderous Rake, Dispatch, Obliterated Psyche, Condemn, etc) should be kept up continuously for this purpose. Avoid "green" encounter debuffs (Claras Cacophany, Zander's Choral Rebuff, Despoiling Mist) as these reflect back on whole group, not just caster. If raid is all on same side, Brigand can swim through levi center to get behind for rear debuffs, then swim back to raid without taking much water damage. Druids should be casting Serene Symbol and brigands should be using Cuss as frequently as possible to dispel Reflective aura. Apply "The Greenmist Orb" to the globe at 20% (please read excerpt below on the orb).The orb will disappear from inventory once used. Continue with suits and fluids until mob is dead. Success!!! Additional info on "The Greenmist Orb" There has been a lot of questions about how the orb is used within the zone. This zone requires " " (the purple one) not to be confused by the " " (the green one) for the epic weapon update. The person with the orb must be at the globe located on the North side BEFORE the mob hits 20%. The globe will become activated and is clickable at the same time as the green message appears on the screen. Click and activate the globe quickly or the opportunity is lost. If you clicked on it successfully you will get another green message at later time indicating that the orb has been absorbed. If you failed the raid party will quickly know because the mob will AoE at 1% and kill all. The orb does not need to be "dropped" into the globe nor does the item get clicked within the inventory or on the hotbar. How the Big Boys Do It! # Get your vials out of the guild bank. # Kill adds and give skins to mages for kill shot and warriors/scouts for clearing/farm runs # Have raid leader organize the suit line-up, two farmers then two mages, rense and repeat #: Farmers job is to clear the inside so mages dont die and to loot fluids to keep the GB stalked up. #: Mages deliver the fluids to kill levi. # MT group stands on entrance side of levi and the raid is opposite side. # Stand on correl and turn auto attack on. # Use nox pots if you don't receive a cure within 3 seconds # At 20% health have someone with the greenmist orb scale outside wall over to the webcam looking thing so they are ready At 15% health, inch out and click the webcam when u get the zonewide message, you should see another zonewide message saying something to the effect of levi is now vulnerable. # Keep your farm and kill squads rollin till he dies.